Lost Puppies and Stars
by FW Wandering
Summary: JackaLu week! Look at Jackal and Lucy's lives as they start to date and go through life. They will face problems and they will have ups. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that this is late. I will be taking part in this pairing, but again don't know how often I will get to update. I have started writing the other chapters, but need to type them up. I have a plan for each one.**

 **Summon and Gifts**

Lucy walked up the steps to her apartment with a sigh. During her mission with Team Natsu her share had gone down the drain, again. She checked the front of her door step for any "gifts" before entering the door.

She chuckled as she thought back to how this all started.

 _Lucy had been summoned by the newly formed magic council for some reason, which annoyed her seeing as she had a lot to do preparing for the Grand Magic Games that were a week away. Now that they told her why she was here she wasn't sure if she was more angry or shocked._

 _"You're asking me what?"_

 _"As you may or may not know the demon known as Jackal was captured and brought here," the council member explained. "Due to good behavior he is being brought up for parole. Due to the acts he committed to against you we decided to do something unique and allow you to decide if he should or shouldn't receive it."_

 _Lucy sighed, she was a long way from forgiving him, but agreed to see him. The guy had cost her everything._

 _The cell was dirty, hell there wasn't even a bed. There was moldy bread outside the cell, out of the reach of whoever would be in it._

 _The dog demon looked up as she entered. His eyes were curious._

 _Lucy couldn't help but gasp at the sight of him. He was thinner than before, pale, and his clothes were falling apart. His hair was longer, tangled with dirt clads and dried blood. There were marks all across his body that looked like he had been beaten._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"You know the guild was dissolved," she snapped._

 _Jackal looked at the blonde human mage. "So?"_

 _"Because of you I lost everything," she told him. "I lost my family. I lost my oldest friend. Don't you feel any remorse for what you've done?"_

 _Jackal watched her as she began to cry. He shifted uncomfortable, his ears going down. "Like I care."_

 _Lucy sat down. "So what is it like here?"_

 _Jackal snorted. Might as well talk to her, seeing as he didn't have anyone else to talk to. "I didn't have much before but at least I had a bed. Not to mention they don't feed me, I'm lucky to get water once a week. I'm guessing they only brought me some today because you were coming."_

Lucy had sat there for a few hours talking to him. After hearing about how he was treated she decided that he should be let on parole. She hadn't forgiven him, but she guessed he just reminded her of puppy in a pound. She had only recently begun to forgive him.

After facing Zeref, which he had helped out in by helping them defeat Zeref without killing Natsu, he had come into the guild and demanded that they let him join. They let him seeing as he had helped them out. He was now officially off parole, though living with Gajeel. He had started watching her and becoming rather protective of her. He got pissed if anyone upset her or if Natsu touched her.

Then he had started leaving gifts at her in front of or in her apartment. Some were okay, like strawberries and jewelry. Others were just plain weird, like dead animals. She didn't like finding dead rabbits in her bed. Honestly she expected stuff like that from Happy, not a canine. Sometimes she wondered if he was more cat than dog.

In recent months he had started asking her to go out with him, which she kept saying no. Sure he was cute, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. She didn't know if he could be trusted or if he just saw her as a new toy.

She opened her door and smiled at what she saw. Jackal was curled up asleep on her couch. His leg moving a little as he made a noise and one of his ears twitched. His ears looked so soft and interesting. She kind of wondered if they were like a dogs ears. She kind of wanted to touch them.

She slowly and quietly walked over and placed a hand on each ear, rubbing them. She beamed, they were soft.

"Having fun?"

Jackal chuckled as Lucy jumped, blush spreading across her cheeks. Honestly she was so adorable and full of sunshine. So refreshing to the darkness that was his soul. He liked Lucy, she didn't let stuff get her down, she always saw the good in people, she was smart and not to mention hot. He had never thought someone like him was capable of loving someone or even knowing someone like her.

"Why does everyone I know have to break into my apartment?" Lucy sighed sitting down next to him.

Jackal shrugged. "Levy came over."

Lucy nodded, understanding. Gajeel and Levy had been dating a while and she guessed that it was best to leave when you had enhanced hearing.

"So why the ears?" Jackal asked. Honestly he was shocked it wasn't the tail, everyone seemed obsessed with his tail. The little cowgirl had kept touching it and pulling it. He noticed a few people stare at it.

"They looked so soft and interesting." Lucy smiled. "Sort of like your tail, only less fluffy."

Jackal honestly took great pride in his tail and ears, in his appearance in general. He brushed his tail often.

"Is that why everyone wants to mess with it?" Jackal asked.

"No, it's because it reminds them of a cat." Lucy giggled. "You twitch it when you're annoyed, not when you're happy. That is a cat trait."

"I'm a canine not a cat," he growled, his tail flicking back and forth.

"Debatable," Lucy told him.

"Says the girl with a snowman for dog spirit," he pointed out.

She playfully hit him with pillow.

"Want to go out for dinner?" He asked with a grin.

Lucy sighed. "Are you ever going to give up on that?"

"Come on, just one date." He asked. He placed his ears back, stuck out his lip, and made his eyes. He doubted she could resist a puppy dog look.

"Fine," Lucy sighed.

Jackal felt his tail move and his whole body perked up. He resisted the desire to cheer. Honestly he knew he would win her over sooner or later.

"By the way I got you something," he reached into the bag he had placed on the floor.

He heard her sigh, "You know I don't need all these gifts."

It was a statement not a question. He smirked. She was going to like this one. He pulled out a small package.

"I don't need more jewelry." She told him as he looked at her, her eyes stern.

"Good thing that it isn't a bracelet." He told her. He handed her the box. "I know it won't replace the one you lost, but I'm trying to find it and found this one instead."

Lucy frowned and opened it, her eyes widening. Inside the box was a key that looked silver, but Jackal's noise told him it was something else.

"Do you know what this is?"

"A key?"

"A platinum key." Lucy told him. "They're not as common as silver keys, but not as powerful as the gold ones."

He felt pride swell in him, he had found her something rare and that she would like.

"You're looking for Aquarius?"

He looked into her big doe like eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I mean Bitch Fish meant a lot to you and I feel kinda bad that because of me you lost it."

"She isn't a bitch," she corrected.

He raised an eyebrow with a spectacle look. "In every story I've heard she tried to drown you when you summoned her."

Lucy bit her lip, something he wanted to do. "Okay, she was mean but she loved me in her own way."

He rolled his eyes. "What key is it?"

"Vulpecula, the little fox." Lucy smiled.

 **I thought it would be different if I had her summoned by the council instead of summoning of a key.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is super late, but I've been busy. Better late than never.**

 **Let's Barter**

Jackal walked through the market in the current town he was stuck in, his hands in his pockets and glaring at the people he passed. He really wanted to be with his girlfriend, but had taken a solo mission to take down some dark guild. The pay was good and the job had only lasted less than a day. He had fun.

Right after the mission he had done what he normally did and gone to the local magic shop to see if they had any keys, but they had none. Usually he would have gone straight back to Mongolia and spent time with Lucy. But he needed something. Why? Because it was their six month anniversary. Now he was still new to human customs and he doubted she suspected she thought he knew the importance of it, but it also fell on her birthday.

Then there was the fact that they had been having problems lately. First off she kept coming back from missions injured. Yet she refused to quite that stupid team of hers, despite the fact that they were destructive. He also wanted to talk to her about moving in, but she had told him that she wasn't sure she was ready for it. Then a certain Salmon fuck kept crawling into bed for with her.

He wanted to show her how much he cared and make up for his past actions. He had been searching weeks but not seen anything yet. He loved Lucy and wanted to show her how important she was to him.

A flash of gold caught his eye and he stopped. At a small stall hosted by a chubby balding man laid the perfect gift. This had to be what humans called fate. Whatever dog house he was in with Lucy this could get him out of it. Not that he was in one.

He went up to the vender and pointed at the object. "How much?"

"You must be new to town," the man scoffed. "This is a barter's market. You have to give me something I want of equal value to me."

Barter that was something that he had heard of from that educational television show that Lucy forced him and the little cowgirl to watch.

"Besides a cat like you wouldn't be able to use it anyway."

"I'm a dog," Jackal growled. Honestly he was tired of people making this mistake. "My girlfriend is a celestial mage."

He noted the man look at the symbol on his chest.

"The blonde one right?" the man asked. Jackal nodded proudly. His girl was the strongest celestial mage in the Earthland.

He had nothing he could give this man other than money, camping equipment and clothes.

"How about I give you this and you give me a naked picture of your girlfriend." The man offered with a lecherous smirk. "We have a deal?"

"No," Jackal growled. He gestured toward a necklace that had the tooth of a monster he killed. "How about I give you this necklace?"

"Picture or her underwear," the man smirked.

A magic circle appeared on the man.

"How about this," Jackal said with a cruel smile as he leaned forward. "You give me that and I won't blow you up and end your life. Deal?"

The man nodded his eyes wide with fear.

* * *

Lucy smiled as the guild partied over her birthday. She loved her family, but something was missing. Her dog demon boyfriend, her puppy dog. She wanted her Jackal.

"You okay?"

Lucy looked up at Rogue.

She smiled. "Yeah, just missing my boyfriend."

Rogue nodded and sat down next to her. She knew the only reason he came was because of a bunch of his fellow mages were dating her guild members. Minerva was dating Laxus, Sting was dating Freed, Yukino was dating Natsu, Gray and Rufus, and him and Meredy.

"Why did he take a mission on such an important day for you?" Rogue asked as his girlfriend got into a shipping debate with Mira.

Lucy shrugged. "We had a huge fight before he left."

"What about?" Minerva said sitting down.

Lucy looked around to see Laxus talking to Sting. Guess Minerva got lonely.

"He wants to move in with me." Lucy sighed.

"Please let him," a drunk Levy yelled as Gajeel carried her by.

"Time to sleep it off," Gajeel muttered.

"Laxus and I are having similar issues," Minerva admitted. "He wants me to move in with him, but that would mean leaving my guild. Same goes with him."

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked.

"No idea," Minerva shrugged. "So what is holding you back?"

Lucy bit her lip. She wasn't sure if they were ready for that step. She loved Jackal, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same about her. He got jealous so easily that sometimes she wondered if he trusted her at all. She also wasn't sure if he completely understood human feelings. He had taken a mission on her birthday, wasn't that kind of a bad sign?

The door busted open and Jackal walked in. He had a huge smile on his face, a smile of pure joy that most weren't used to seeing. His eyes scanned the guild before meeting hers. He rushed over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"How did the mission go?" Lucy asked as he placed his bag down.

"Easy," he told her. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Is this about the moving in thing again?" Lucy sighed. She didn't want to fight on her birthday.

"No," he assured her.

She followed him to the backroom.

"Listen I'm no good at this sort of thing," Jackal said scratching his cheek. "I care about you deeply. I know I'm not always the best boyfriend and I'm not good with the whole human emotions and tradition thing."

"You insulted Plue," Lucy reminded him.

"I just said he looked more like a snowman than a dog and I don't get the whole tremble thing he does. But he's a dog and I like him," Jackal said. "I'm sorry I blew up a few of your possessions but that fish haired boy shouldn't be in your bed."

Lucy rubbed her temples. She didn't want to get into that, but he was going there.

"I'm trying, I really care about you Lucy." He told her. "I love you. I know I've hurt you many times in the past and I'm not sure how to make up the pain I have caused you. Today is a big day for you and for us. It is both your birthday and our six month anniversary. That's probably too early to say I love you, but I don't care. I do and I went on this mission in hopes of getting you the perfect gift. This won't make up for what I've done, but here."

He handed Lucy a familiar looking box. It was either a key or he was getting her jewelry. Considering his speech she only wondered which key it was.

She opened it and her eyes filled with tears. She grabbed the key from the box, letting the box fall to the floor.

"O-open gate of the w-water bearer Aquarius," Lucy could barely chock out the words.

The royal blue mermaid appeared before her with a hand on her hips. "About time brat."

Lucy threw her arms around and hugged the mermaid. She couldn't help but cry, she had missed her oldest friend.

Aquarius rubbed her back with a gentle smile as she let the girl get it all out. She would never admit it to Lucy but she had missed her deeply as well.

A half an hour later Lucy finally straightened.

"You okay?" Jackal said as he stepped toward his girlfriend.

Aquarius' eyes widened and she pushed Lucy behind her. "The demon is back!"

"He's my boyfriend!" Lucy yelled moving past her and in front of Jackal. "He's been reformed and he's the one who found your key."

Aquarius glared at him as Lucy filled her in on what had been happening.

"You hurt her and I'll make you wish you died," Aquarius warned before turning back to Lucy. "Just like your mother, always seeing the good in people. You're too forgiving for your own good."

With that Aquarius disappeared.

Lucy smiled as they rejoined the party. Maybe moving in was a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to start by thanking everyone who has favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. I also want to thank everyone who has favorited and followed me. It means a lot to see that people like my work.**

 **What Happens When Your Nails are to Sharp**

Lucy stared at the clock behind the guild bar. She had been away on a mission for the past few weeks and she was nervous. While she was gone she had left Jackal alone with their daughter. While she was sure that Jackal was fully capable of taking care of Fox on his own, it was him taking her to school that made her nervous.

Fox was a great mixture of the two of them. She looked like Lucy, but most of her facial expressions were her father. She had his ears and tail as well. She was as sweet as could be, innocent and wide eyed one moment, but also a little trickster. She loved Lucy's spirits, mostly Plue and Vulpecula. She loved people and tried to make friends with everyone.

Sadly most people didn't want their kids near her because of who and what her father was. Lucy saw the looks people gave her daughter and the heard the whispers. The facts were they considered her daughter a monster and though she tried to protect her daughter she knew she couldn't always do that.

Inside the guild she was safe, but outside Fox had no friends. Parents didn't want their kids associating with a half demon. Their prejudice was reflecting on their children, who mocked her constantly.

It was almost every day that Fox came home crying. The kids pulled her hair and tail, they took her chairs from under her. They said she looked funny and didn't fit in. Yet when Fox was at school she held it in and pretended she didn't care.

Jackal and Lucy had gone to the school and asked if there was anything they could do, but the teacher made it seem like Fox was the one at fault. This had led to Jackal threatening to blow some things, including the school, up. Which had ended making things worse.

Lucy had even had to deal with the fact that Fox knew what people were saying about her. She had come home one day asking what abortion meant because she heard one of the parents say she was a failed one. Lucy was about to storm the place along with the guild.

Lucy sighed. She didn't know what to do, she knew it wouldn't be any better anywhere else. She didn't want her daughter to be lonely like she was as a child.

Lucy did her best to make her daughter seem safe to the school. She had to file down Fox's nail once a week with an eleven inch nail file. Fox hated it and Lucy hated having to do it but they grew back so quickly. If they didn't do it she might hurt someone with her sharp nails. Jackal often commented that it was stupid and Lucy worried he hadn't done while she was gone.

"Mama!"

Lucy smiled as her little girl jumped into her arms. She had a huge smile on her face.

Jackal walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek as Fox jumped up and down.

"Mama guess what happened at school!" Fox smiled.

"What?" Lucy giggled. She hadn't seen her daughter this happy since the time she had been given too much sugar.

"I made a friend!" Fox yelled. The whole guild seemed to hear and a bunch of them chuckled. "And his papa said that he would bring him and his brother to the guild later today."

Fox ran off to find Mira saying how she wanted a special snack made for them.

"She made a friend?" Lucy asked her husband happily.

Fox nodded. "They got a new student today and the two hit it off."

"And his parents are okay with the whole half demon thing?" Lucy asked watching as Fox followed Mira around.

"Yep," Jackal chuckled.

"Why were you called to the school?" Lucy asked folding her arms and glaring at Jackal.

Jackal froze and gave a forced smile. "What do you mean?"

"Mira told me that you were called to the school during the recess, the one after Fox has her lunch." Lucy told him. "You didn't file down her nails, did you?"

"No," Jackal admitted. "She scratched her new friend at school, enough he bled. Then she went and hid. They called me down to find her and talk to the principle and father of the other kid. I filed down her nails."

Jackal still insisted that it wasn't his fault that her nails grew so quickly and long, but her new not to test Lucy at the moment.

"She made the kid a gift in art class and they were friends again. The father and I had lunch," Jackal told Lucy as Mira handed him a beer. "They just moved here because his wife died and I invited him to join the guild."

"Ooh, a new member?" Mira smiled.

"So Fox isn't the only one to make a friend?" Lucy smirked.

"Best part is you already know him." Jackal smiled.

"Really, who is it?" Lucy asked with surprise.

"Guess," Jackal smirked.

"Jackal I know way too many people," Lucy told him. She wasn't in the mood for a game.

"Here is a hint," Jackal seemed determined to play this game. "It is some who has tried to kill you."

Lucy snorted. "That doesn't narrow it down."

A little boy with black hair burst through the guild doors. He had green eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"William!" Fox yelled as she rushed to hug him. He hugged her back.

Many girls in the guild let out ahhhs and said how cute it was. Mira squealed and Lucy held back a giggle as she heard Fox let out a growl.

A man entered the guild. He had black hair in a ponytail and black eyes. In his arms was another little boy with black hair and green eyes, he looked about a year younger than the other boy.

"Mard Geer," Lucy muttered in shock.

"How are you still alive?" Natsu asked angrily.

"How are you?" Mard asked with an amused look.

"Jackal found a way that we could kill Zeref but keep Natsu alive. This meant that Jackal, you and all the demons stayed alive," Mira said cheerfully. She looked at the four year old. "And who is this little guy?"

"That's my younger brother Levi," William said.

Fox went up to Levi and smiled. Levi blinked at her and then reached out to touch her ear and scratched behind it. Fox giggled.

Mard set Levi down and Fox led him over to the table where there were snacks and apple juice for the kids. William quickly joined him.

"So you're the Fairy that Jackal talked into marrying him," Mard mused looking at Lucy. He sat down and Mira gave him a glass of wine.

"Yep and then like a fool I reproduced with him," Lucy smirked. There was a pause and they laughed.

"So where are the other demons?" Mira asked.

Mard shrugged. "I lost track. I left the country as quickly as I could."

They watched as the kids played, all three of them seeming to get along well.

Lucy smiled happy that her baby girl had found a friend.

"So why Fox?" Mard asked.

Lucy shrugged. "A fox is a member of the canine family and it is the first key Jackal ever gave me. Her middle name is after my mom. Why William and Levi?"

"Their mother threatens me," Mard muttered.

Lucy laughed at that. The leader of demons was afraid of a human woman.

"Stop staring at them like that." Jackal growled at Mira, how was leaning on the bar and looking at the kids with a dreamy smile as her head rested in her hands.

"Can't help it, their children are going to have such wonderful hair." Mira smiled.

Lucy sighed as she realized Mira was already in shipping mode. Lucy smiled as she watched the little ones play. Such a cute friendship started by some sharp nails.

 **I wanted to do something different for sharp. I noticed some people went with Jackal's nails and sharp objects. I thought of the little kid scratching someone and how cute that would be. Also someone pointed out that Jackal can't be alive if Zeref is dead. I knew this but I can't have a shipping week with a member of the ship being dead. Some of the other demons will be returning in later chapters.**


End file.
